Truth or Dare?
by Insanity4Free
Summary: Bella and Edward play a game of Truth or Dare....Chaos follows
1. Chapter 1

Twilight fluff Truth or Dare

Authors note: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters in it! I'm just borrowing them and I will return them later

A little fluff....or thing between Bella and Edward

---------------------------------------------TWILIGHT---------------------------------------------------

"Truth or Dare?" I ask as he leans back into the couch.

"Hmm Truth," Edward replies.

"Have you ever thought that life wasn't worth living?"

"Not while you're still alive," he replies slyly. He smiles his crooked smile and within a second he is beside me. I let out a small laugh and he leans in closer.

"Stop it, that's distracting!" I say as he runs a hand through my hair. He continues to twirl my hair through his fingers and I try to pull away but he pulls me closer.

"Think you can get away?"

"No, but it was worth a try." I let out a sigh and he leans back and lays down beside me.

"Truth or dare, Bells?"

"Dare." I smile and wait for his response. After a moment of silence, he starts laughing.

"Call Jacob….he has fleas!"

I looked at him, a look of sheer repulse on my face. "Edward, no!"

"You have to Swan-Chuck!"

"Swan-Chuck that's a new one!" I sobered up, then added, "He is my best friend though. But… ok..ok I'll do it!" I pick up my phone and dial Jacob's number.

_Hey Bell! What's up?_

"Not much Jake…I have something to tell you…" I can hear Edward's quiet chuckling.

_What's wrong? If that bloodsucker…I'll kill him!_

"No! Jake its nothing like that it's just that….YOU JACOB BLACK HAVE FLEAS!!!!!" I slam the phone down on the receiver and burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or dare? Chapter 2

"Oh god Edward I can't believe I did that!"I said after my laughing fit had ended.

"Ok Edward…Truth or Dare?" Edward thought for a few seconds.

"Dare!" He smiled and waited for his dare. After a few minutes of waiting I spoke up.

"Ok we have to freak Alice out with this one. I am going to make a phone call to her saying you have been acting weirdly and for her to watch you. After we will "Continue playing Truth or Dare"" I say making quotation marks in the air. "When suddenly you "Bite me"." I make them again. "With Alice watching she will gather the family and rush over." I say with an evil smile.

"I didn't know you had that evil genius spark inside of you, I like it." Edward laughs and hands me my phone. I walk outside my bedroom door and phone Alice.

_Hey Bella! What's up?_

"Not much Alice but Edward has been acting weird lately. Could you watch him for me?"

_Yeah no problem Bella I will start now, if I see anything I will come over_

"Okay thanks Alice!" I end the call and walk back into the room smiling.

"I'm back sorry let's play!"

"Sounds good Bella" Edward says staring at the neck.

"Ok Bella Truth or dare?" He asks with a straight face.

"Umm Truth." He smiles and his head leans to the side.

"Do you want to live forever?" His eyes seem black as he looks me in the eye. In my mind I remember the same look on James face.

"Uh…y-yeah…but only with you." His eyes move from my eyes to my neck and within a second he is behind me.

"Scream" he whispers as I feel his teeth lightly touch my neck. I think of when James broke my leg and let out a painful scream. His arms wrap around me and pull me back into his embrace. I close my eyes and rest my head against his shoulder covering where he "bit me". I hear car tires squeal in front of the house and the doors slam.

"Edward Stop!" I hear Emmet and Alice yell as they bound up the stairs. The door swings open and I hear Alice whisper _were to late_

---------------Alice Point of view--------------

_Edward leans in to Bella and bites her neck. She lets out a pain filled scream and falls over onto Edward._

I snap out of my vision and quickly call the closet person to me.

"Emmet! Hurry Bella's in trouble!"

We run to the car and arrive at Bella's house quickly. We jump out of the car and slam the doors; running up the stairs we both yell "Edward Stop!"

I open the door to see Bella slumped and motionless on Edward shoulder. Horrified I look at Edward; His eyes are pitch black and a single tear rolls down his cheek. Emmet takes a step towards the bed but I stop him.

"I couldn't help it….She...she wanted to be with me forever." Edward says as he pulls Bella tighter against him.

-----------------Bella point of view--------------------

"I couldn't help it….She...she wanted to be with me forever." Edward says and he pulls me tighter against him. I can't stand it any longer and I let out a laugh.

"Oh man! That was a good one!" Edward says as we laugh together

"EDWARD!"Alice yells at us and starts to freak out. "I thought you killed her! GAH! Why did you do that?"

"It was my idea Alice chill, it's just a game" I admit.

Emmet drags Alice out of the house and lets her sulk on the way home.

"Ok then Bella Truth or Dare?" Edward says still laughing

"Truth"

"Do you REALLY want to live forever?"


End file.
